Trogue
The Trogues are a race of humanoid, nocturnal, subterranean giants, one of the five major intelligent races that used to dwell on the planet Brackenwood until they were stolen away by the YuYu. They are the most ancient creature on Brackenwood still alive, preceding all intelligent races and wildlife on the planet. The Trogues do not have any gripes with the other races, though they rarely communicate with them. When the YuYu attacked, they went along with the rest of the races to combat them. Unfortunately, they were all overpowered, enveloped in the cloud of the YuYu, and transported to their shadow realm. Trogues go insane when exposed to sunlight. The Trogues are subterranean giants, living in caves underground, and rarely get outside. The entire population of the Trogues are only about half a dozen. They live for thousands of years and reproduce, though rarely, through budding. History Trogues the most ancient of creatures on the planet of Brackenwood, preceding every other species of intelligent creatures and wildlife. Anatomy Trogues are extremely high, as tall as 50 feet infact, have chunky limbs and are fairly wide as well. They don't havs much of a neck. Trogues have bony protrutions on their bodies in various places, which are part of their skeletons. On each of their knuckles, there are protrutions pointing forward for digging and breaking rocks, while on their elbows there is a large protrution pointing backwards for moving through caves, pushing rocks, ceilings and mountains aside. On their heads, and shoulders, there are protrutions pointing backwards that act the same way as the elbow protrutions, and the ones at the sides of their heads resemble ears slightly. These two specific protrutions are extensions of their brow ridge. Trogues have a recognizable musculature, as they have arms and legs, hands and feet, a torso and a head, like humans. They also have lungs for breathing, however their respiratory system is not like a human's. Trogues do not have a digestive system. They absorb nutrients, mostly minerals, through their very skin, usually by submerging themselves in water in the subterrenean caverns that they make their home. The Trogues do not have ears, instead they sense sound and movements through a tympanic diaphragm on their soft palate in their mouths. What this basically means is that their mouth acts as an ear. The mouth, as such, needs to be open for them to listen, however it is not made for eating. They are able to hear where sounds are coming from by turning their heads. Their moutsh, and teeth, are also for communication. Trogues do not have genitals. Instead, they reproduce through budding, my producing little buds. But it is very rare for them to do so. Strength Trogues have enormous strength, being able to smash the ground with enormous force. Additionally their limbs are wide and thick, and can hit many creatures at the same time. They are strong and large enough to carry boulders and tree trunks in one hand, and throwing them with great force too. Trivia * Adam Phillips have said that Trogues live for so long (thousands of years) that he has not even decided yet if they live and die as we do. Category:Five races Category:Species Category:Trogues